This disclosure relates generally to providing security to access and store data, and more specifically, to providing security with a token device.
Authentication and authorization are vital elements in cloud security. Authentication is the process that allows a system to identify a user and then validate the user's identity through an entry access code (i.e., a password). Various methods have been generated to improve the authentication process. For example, before a password is stored on a server, a password may be encrypted. Accordingly, unauthorized users may not able to decipher the password unless the unauthorized users have a corresponding key to decrypt the password. A second method with various iterations is called hashing. Hashing is similar to encryption in that the user password is converted into a random string of text. However, hashes cannot be converted back into a password. Unauthorized users may perform what is known as a brute force attack. This is where every conceivable word is converted into a hash. Unauthorized users may then check to see if the hash is listed on their list of stolen accounts, and if the hash is listed, the corresponding password is discovered.